What Happens When a Demon and a Mermaid Mix!
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: A Mermaid by the name of Kagome get into trouble when she catches Naraku talking to a small girl. What happens though ends up being a blessing. She meets new people and even a Prince. What happens when she starts falling for him? Find out!
1. Into the Water!

_Ch.1 Into the Water!_

Disclaimer: Hello! I revised the story a little. Just a bit. I'm finally back! And for those of you waiting for the sequel. It's coming! lol I don't own Inu-yasha either. Now . . . without further ado. . Roll it!

In the ocean swimming along the coral reefs was a creature so beautiful, it's hard to describe. The creature was a mermaid, and her name was Kagome. She had long raven black hair that traveled along her back. The top that was made up of two shells that all Mermaids wore was a bright red while her tail and fins were a forest green. Her hazel chocolate brown eyes shone brightly with happiness.

She sighed as she entered the underwater Palace. She had been swimming to a ball for the Princess. The Princess was to be wed. Normally she would be happy but the Merman that she was marrying was dark. As she arrived at the Ballroom she noticed the Queen was speaking.

"_Princess Kikyo. . . . I feel so sorry for her. Having to marry Naraku. It's just gross. I know the Princess feels the same way too. That's it . . . I'm leaving. I don't wanna be here when Naraku arrives. But I guess I have to."_ She thought, sadly.

She watched though as the future Prince Naraku came swimming slowly toward his future bride who was looking completely disgusted.

A while later Kagome came swimming up to her home. She had gotten out of there as soon as possible. Her home which was a giant seashell sat at the bottom of some sea mountains. Which made it a long way from the Palace but she didn't mind. She liked the quiet. She smiled as she saw her shell but the smile quickly turned into a frown.

"_I don't like that Naraku, he's evil. . . . . I just know it. But how did a Half- demon turn into a mermaid anyway? Unless he's Half-mermaid which is unlikely. I'm just glad I don't have to marry him. But with him as Prince . . . . . I have a feeling that the ocean will never be the same."_ She thought sadly.

Magical creatures of all kind existed in this world. From Demons to Elves even water sprites. Kagome smiled brightly as she thought about the world above the ocean's waters. She loved the ocean but couldn't help but be curious about the world that was up there.

She swam into her shell and headed straight for her bedroom. _"Whew. . . I'm exhausted! Swimming to Palace takes so much out of me . . . . .Well anyway, I have to pick allot of berries tomorrow. So better turn in early. Or I'll fall asleep while picking."_ She thought sighing happily as she slid into her seafoam bed.

The next morning Kagome gave a small groan as she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked and stretched. She sat up; smiling then swam over to a window and looked up to where the sun was shining through the waters making them sparkle.

"_It's going to be a beautiful day! I have this feeling that something is going to happen. . . .Oh! I better get started on those berries!" _She thought smiling brightly. She swam into her kitchen and grabbed a bucket while grabbing a piece of fruit.

She started swimming towards a forest while eating her breakfast. When she swam into the forest she looked around for the special bush she had found the other day. She smiled as she found it.

"_Coral berries are the best! They're so sweet! Perfect for making pies! I'll be able to make wonderful pies with them."_ She thought happily.

She started picking the berries while humming a tune softly. She then heard a voice and was startled when she recognized the voice. _"That's Naraku's voice! What's he doing all the way out in the mountains like this I wonder?"_ She thought shocked.

She swam over to a different bush and looked through to Naraku talking to a small Mer-child. The girl had white hair, a white top, a white tail and black blank eyes. She was holding a strange mirror. The girl made a shiver of something run down her back.

"Master, a Mermaid is watching." She whispered in an emotionless voice. Kagome froze. _"Oh. . .oh. I have to get out of here! Quick!"_ She thought stating to panic.

Naraku turned and smirked. He waved his hand and Kagome was thrown to the floor in front of him. "Ah, It's you Lady Kagome." He said smoothly. Kagome blinked and looked confused.

"Y . . . Y. . . You know my name?" asked Kagome. His smirk widened. "Of course I know your name Lady Kagome. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while now." He said.

Kagome got up but now she was completely confused. _"What does he mean by that? . . . . Keeping an eye on me? I don't know why but I have a terrible feeling. Something bad is about to happen and I think its target is going to be me."_ She thought starting to get frightened.

"But unfortunately because of what you have just witnessed. I will have to dispose of you. I have just the thing . . . the perfect ending for the Lady Kagome." Naraku said smirking evilly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped. "_The target is me! He's going to kill me!"_ She thought fearfully. Naraku was glowing black.

She suddenly felt extreme pain but couldn't cry out. She closed her eyes tightly. She heard Naraku chuckle and saw him disappear with the girl by his side.

Kagome couldn't breathe. _"I need to get to the surface! Or I'll drown!"_ She thought panicking. But she couldn't swim! Why weren't her fins working! She kicked and swam as fast she could. She was tiring out quickly and loosing the little bit of air she had.

Just as she thought she wasn't going to make it she broke through the surface of the water. She was gasping and panting for breath. _"I made it!"_ She thought relieved. She just let herself float while breathing deeply. She looked down and saw two **human** legs instead of her fins.

"_He . . . He turned me human! But how! Oh no! What now? But now I have another problem. I have to get to land. And fast! Just in case Naraku finds out I survived. But where is land?"_ She wondered.

It had been morning then and now it was sunset. She had just picked a direction and started swimming. She finally washed upon a beach. She sighed tiredly with relief. She just laid there letting her body rest.

She then sat up and looked around uneasily. _"Where am I?"_ She thought. She tried to stand up but immediately fell back down issuing a small cry of pain.

"_I'm going have to get used to these things. But at least I survived. But Naraku . . . . . What was he doing? And who was that girl? What will happen if he finds out I survived? So many questions and no answers."_ She thought sighing.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap and turned to the noise. _"Oh no! Someone's here! What do I do! I can't even move let alone defend myself! I'm in trouble now!"_ She thought fearfully. The bushes started to rustles and a figure emerges.

To Be Continued...

Ch. 2 First Time on Land!

Now I hope you enjoyed that also it seems some people would like me to revise my other story Haunted. I'm going to do that what do you think? Also I had a friend who told me I should make a story with another anime like Fullmetal Alchemist or Gundam Wing. What do you think about that? lol After my fairy tale stories for Inu yasha. Till next time!

Lady Sakura


	2. First Time on Land!

_Ch.2 First Time on Land!_

Disclaimer: Hello again! Nope I do not own Inu-yasha. I can still wish though. Okay, Roll it!

Kagome watched as a figure emerged. She gasped at what she saw. A girl with long dark brown, with cinnamon brown eyes and a giant boomerang on her back stepped out. She had a black cat suit on with pink armor here and there. She had a red sash around her waist with a sword tucked in it. The girl blinked then blushed. Kagome just realized that she was only half dressed and blushed bright red.

The girl then knelt down beside her and asked. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and muttered. "I guess so. At least I'm not dead." The girl looked at her curiously then said. "I'm Sango" Kagome blinked in surprise and stuttered out. "I. . . . I'm . . .I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

Sango smiled gently. "Here you can borrow my kimono. I don't need it while in my slayer uniform." She said. Kagome nodded and smiled. Sango pulled out the kimono and gave it to Kagome. "Thanks" replied Kagome. Sango nodded. "It's okay. When we get back to my camp, we'll get you some clothes. Then you can tell me what happened to you." She said.

Kagome slipped on the kimono and tried to stand. After the third attempt Sango put an arm around her waist and Kagome's arm over her shoulders.

They had finally made back to camp and it was already sunset. Sango had gotten some clothes for her and she was changing in Sango's tent. _"So her name's Sango . . . . I wonder if she knows anything about Naraku. After all he appeared so suddenly, and he wasn't from another village so he must've come from the surface. After all he's a half-demon and last time I checked half-demons can't breathe underwater."_ She thought, frowning.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a yellow and black stripped two tailed cat come in. So when the cat nudged her, she screamed. Sango came rushing in almost tripping over her kimono with her hand on her boomerang. "What's the matter!" She asked hurriedly looking around for an enemy.

Sango saw the cat and gave a soft laugh. "What's so funny!" asked Kagome angrily. Sango just giggled as she picked up the cat. "This is Kirara. She's a Fire Cat Demon. Don't worry, she won't hurt you. She's my friend." said Sango still giggling. The Demon gave a small 'mew' and tilted her head.

Kagome blinked and sat down sighing. Sango leaned her Hirokostu against and sat down next to Kagome with Kirara in her lap. "So care to tell what happened? Even in this land, women don't show up on a beach half naked." She finished.

Kagome sighed and thought. _"Might as well. . . . She's the only one I can trust right now.. . . I am alone here after all." _"I'm a Mermaid. I live in the ocean and down there, we have a Princess. She has been made to be wed to a man by the name of Naraku, who arrived about a month ago. Well this morning I went into a forest to pick some coral berries. When I saw him talking with a small girl. He spotted me and tried to kill me. He turned me human hoping I would drown. But it didn't work and here I am." Kagome finished softly.

She looked over to Sango who looked furious. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked hesitantly. Sango gave a sad smile and shook her head. "My turn. See I'm an elf. I come from a village of Demon Slayers. While I wasn't there, Naraku slaughtered everyone in my village. He killed everyone, including my little brother Kohaku. I'm traveling with a group who want to destroy Naraku so he can't commit another evil deed." She finished solemnly.

Kagome hadn't noticed before but Sango's ears were pointed. She bet more so than a demon's. And her eyes seem to have an extra light to them.

Kagome's eyes widened then. _"How terrible . . . . He did all that? Why? For what purpose. He probably enjoyed it. I knew it . . . He's evil, plain and simple."_ She thought. "I knew it. I thought he was evil. I sensed it from him." said Kagome sadly.

Sango looked over at her in surprise then got a thoughtful expression. "I think Kaede might want to see you. You might have a miko's power. Then that means you'll be able to use the Shikon Jewel. I do believe she's traveling with Sesshoumaru. We'll be going to meet Miroku tomorrow. He'll be very interested in this information. We now know where Naraku is. We just have to figure out why and how to get there." Sango finished firmly.

Kagome just nodded. _"The Shikon Jewel? Miroku? Kaede? Sesshoumaru? Who are these people? They're all hunting Naraku? I know why . . . Naraku must've have done something to them all. Like Sango and her village. I was right. If Naraku marries Princess Kikyo, then the ocean will defiantly not be the same! Who knows what he'll do! He could destroy the whole ocean for all I know! Well, I'm not going to let him! I'm going make sure he's defeated!" _She thought determinedly.

Her face then fell. _"This is allot bigger than I pictured and all because of Naraku."_ She thought sadly. She looked over at Sango who had already bedded down and fallen asleep. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"_I guess I should get some sleep too. Walking is going to be different. Hopefully I won't fall **too** much."_ She thought. She did the same and as she closed her eyes only one thought went through her head. _"But I have legs now. . . . That means . . . . . I'll never see my home again."_ She thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

The next day found them walking through a beautiful forest. Kagome stumbled once in a while but was doing considerably better at walking. Especially since, she had been swimming her whole life in the ocean. Kagome looked over at Sango.

Sango had been holding back laughs all day and was grinning right now. She couldn't blame her. Then a thought struck her. "Sango?" She asked. Sango looked over at her. "What this Miroku like?" She asked. Sango got an annoyed look.

"He's nothing but a pervert!" Sango said angrily. Kagome then heard a deep male voice say. "Now Sango, how can you say such a thing about me?" Kagome blinked and looked to see a guy walking over to them.

He was wearing robes of purple and black. He had black hair pulled into a little pony tail at the base of his head and had laughing violet purple eyes. He had earrings in his ears and was carrying what looked like a monk's staff. The rings jingled lightly as he came to a stop in front of them.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "What a lovely maiden. My name is Miroku. And may you bestow me with your name?" He asked. Kagome smiled brightly and said. "My name is Kagome." Miroku gave a charming smile and asked.

"Kagome what a beautiful name. May I ask you a simple question?" Kagome got a confused look while Sango got a furious one. Kagome nodded as Miroku grinned. He kept one hand holding hers and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" He asked smoothly. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned bright red. She then felt a hand groping her backside and turned even redder.

A loud sound echoed through out the forest. Miroku had two very red handprints on his face. "It was worth the pain." He said dreamily. Sango looked beyond furious. "MIROKU! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Sango shouted. Kagome could swear the whole forest had heard Sango.

Miroku started to back away from where he had fallen on the ground looking scared. "Now Sango, Let's not be hasty!" He said nervously. Sango just approached the now very scared monk like a tiger. But stalked right past him angrily only shooting him a glare.

He looked like he was about to die from the shock. He gave a sigh of relief and muttered. "The heavens are smiling down upon me today." Kagome laughed softly as she followed Sango.

It was already night and Sango had just finished telling Miroku what Kagome had told her. He looked thoughtful and said. "I see. I'm sure Inu yasha will want to know this." Kagome looked at him in confusion. _"Whose Inu yasha? Oh well, another name on my list." _She thought, sighing. Then she smiled at Miroku.

"Umm . . . Miroku?" She asked. He looked at her smiling and asked. "Yes? What can I do for you Kagome?" Kagome got a hesitant look. _"It's really none of my business. . . . But I can't help but want to know. Sango told me about her on her own free will. Miroku might not want to tell me about himself... It might be too painful."_ She thought nervously.

"Sango told me why she's hunting Naraku. I'm just curious . . . . . But why are **you** hunting Naraku?" asked Kagome hesitantly. Miroku gave a small smile.

"I'm a monk, so was my father and grandfather. My Grandfather was hunting down Naraku because of the crimes he had committed. But Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful elf. You see, my grandfather was a lecher. My grandfather fell for it and Naraku put a curse on him. He cursed him with a windtunnel that would kill him. It will carry on through the generations until Naraku is killed. I have the curse too. It will kill me eventually if Naraku isn't killed." He finished solemnly.

Kagome looked at him sadly and said softly. "I'm so sorry" _"I wish I hadn't asked. Now I feel guilty. It must be so sad and painful knowing you're going to die if someone isn't stopped." _She thought looking down. Miroku shook his head and gave her a smile. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." He said. Sango then sighed and stood stretching slightly. "I'm going to bed, Goodnight." She said going into a tent.

Miroku nodded and stood as well. "Me too" He went into the tent Sango had gone in. Kagome stood and gave a slight giggle knowing what was going to happen then yawned. She heard a loud 'Miroku!' and Miroku came running out of the tent with a red handprint. He sped into the other like he was being chased by a shark.

Kagome gave a laugh as she went into the tent Miroku just left. She saw a steaming Sango getting into bed. She rolled out her own bed and laid down still laughing now silently.

"_It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I wonder if I'll get to meet the others tomorrow too. But I can't help this feeling of excitement. Something is going to happen again but I know **this** time it'll be a good thing."_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued. . . .

Ch. 3 He's a Prince!

I hope you all enjoyed this. Tell me if these chapters are better than the last ones. And please review. Til then!

Lady Sakura


	3. He's a Prince!

_Ch.3 He's a Prince!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. There I said it again. Now let's get on with the story!

It had been three days since then and they had been walking non- stop. Right now though they were taking a break. Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango. One of the two was flirting while the other was trying to resemble a cherry.

"_It seems to me to me that Sango and Miroku are in love. . . I wonder if they've admitted it to eachother yet. From the way they're acting, probably not."_ She thought, sighing as Sango stomped away.

She went over to Miroku and sat beside him. He was rubbing the brand new handprint acquired from Sango. "Miroku?" She asked. He tore his eyes away from Sango's form to look at her. "Hm?" muttered Miroku.

Kagome smirked. _"Oh yeah, he has it very bad. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help." _She thought then asked. "How long is it until we get to the others?" Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment then replied.

"If we continue the way we are . . . . Then we should meet up with Inu yasha and Kouga soon. But we'll still have to meet up with Kaede and Sesshoumaru. That'll take a couple of days at least. Then we'll just have to figure out what to do from there."

Kagome nodded smiling. Then she stood and went into the forest to find Sango. Leaving Miroku to pack up so, they could get started again. "Sango!" She called. She found Sango sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing.

She seemed deep in thought. Kagome called her name again and when didn't receive an answer walked over to her. "Sango? Are you alright?" She asked as she put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango jumped slightly but smiled and said. "I'm alright. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry Kagome." Kagome got a sly look on her face then. "You were thinking about Miroku weren't you?" She asked.

Sango turned a deep crimson while Kagome giggled. "You're in love with Miroku! I knew it!" She exclaimed. Sango's blush got darker and she stuttered out. "Am. . . Am not! Who could love such a pervert! Including that pervert! How can you accuse me of such a thing Kagome!"

Kagome gave a soft laugh. "Yes you are! I can tell!" said Kagome. Sango sighed but replied quietly. "How . . . . . could you tell?" Kagome smiled gently. "It was easy to see. Since Miroku is the same. He's in love with you too." She said gently.

Sango gave her a shocked look and asked in disbelief. "M . . . . M . . . . Miro . . . . ku? You sure?" Kagome smiled. "Well I'm not one hundred percent sure but he acts the same. So I'm pretty sure." said Kagome with certainly.

Sango gave a small giggle. "We'll see. I'm going to wait until Naraku is dead before I tell him though." She said smiling. Kagome nodded. _"Well at least I helped a little even if all I did was tell her that Miroku seemed to feel the same way."_ She thought smiling. They walked out of the forest together and to a waiting Miroku. She saw as they walked along Sango get closer to Miroku. Who pretended not to notice but was smiling.

"_I hope I can find someone to love as much as Sango loves Miroku." _She thought smiling softly, walking along side Miroku.

It was already mid afternoon and Sango had just suggested that take a break considering Kagome had been stumbling more and more due to exhaustion. But every time she had fallen Miroku had caught her and steady her without a single perverted incident.

He had agreed looking at her with concern then looked straight ahead while Sango was helping her up from her latest fall. _"At least I'm getting used to them. They're just like my fins. But I'm on land so I can't use my arms like I would to swim. I guess I'll have to take more breaks like Sango suggested."_ She thought, sighing.

"Hey! There's Inu yasha!" Miroku said. Kagome looked ahead to see two guys. One had long silver hair that went past his waist with two dog like ears on top of his head. He had slitted golden eyes that held a special depth and was wearing a bright red kimono with a sword strapped to his side.

The other had long raven black hair tied up into a high ponytail that went past his shoulders. He had bright sky blue eyes that seem shine with an extra light. He was wearing armor and a fur kilt. Then she noticed he had a dark brown tail that was going back and forth.

The guys stopped at them and looked her over curiously. Kagome couldn't help it but the stare from the silver haired guy was unnerving her. It was like he was trying to peer into her soul. Miroku put a hand towards him and said looking at her.

"Kagome this is Inu yasha. And this guy is . . ." He put his hand towards the black haired one. "Kouga. Gentlemen this is, Kagome." He finished. Inu yasha gave a "Feh" and a nod while Kouga gave a charming grin.

"Pleasure to meet you!" She said brightly. Inu yasha gave a nod then said. "Alright let's take a break then we'll continue west. That's where Sesshoumaru is." Everyone nodded and Sango started getting things out of her pack.

Kagome went to a tree and sat down under it. She looked over to Miroku who were talking to Inu-yasha and Kouga. They were listening intently. She knew what they were talking about. They were talking about her and what she had to say about Naraku. She wondered if they would question her or maybe not believe her at all.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. After a while she felt someone sit next to her. She glanced over to see Inu-yasha. He was staring straight ahead.

She just looked at the ground, having a feeling about what was to come. "You're far away from home, aren't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded and replied softly. "I can't go back. I'm human and even if I could Naraku would try to kill me . . . again."

She could feel his eyes on her and for some reason wanted to blush. "What did you do to make Naraku want to kill you?" asked Inu yasha curiously. "I . . . I . . . I don't know. I just saw him talking with a girl and that's all." She replied.

"Miroku told me that he arrived and got himself mated to your Princess. Naraku doesn't do anything without a reason. What reason would he have to mate your Princess?" He said seriously.

Kagome looked thoughtful and then said. "Well my kingdom has a great army but they can't leave the water though. So that wouldn't be the reason. He could be marrying her just so he could control the ocean. But then again . . ." She paused and turned toward him. "He seems more after Princess Kikyo than anything." She finished.

Inu yasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo!" He asked. Kagome nodded and said. "They said the Queen had a daughter. But her daughter disappeared for years, but she found her way home. Her name was Kikyo. Even though, the Queen never got a chance to actually name her Mer-child."

Inu yasha nodded and said. "I now know why. Kikyo was a priestess you see. She was Kaede's older sister. Fifty years ago, I knew her, we were . . . Friends. Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. She betrayed me and put me into a sleeping spell and betrayed her sister by giving the Jewel to Naraku. If she gave him the Jewel than he would free her of her duties as a priestess." He paused, looking at her.

"Kaede confronted her and Naraku but she was only a pup. Though, she held her own having been taught by Kikyo. Kikyo died in the crossfire between Naraku and her sister. Naraku gained the power to resurrect her a while ago. She was resurrected and I was awakened. But Kikyo fled, no one knew where until now." He finished.

"_He sounded so sad when he said her name. I don't know why . . . . but I don't want him to feel sadness... Wait a sec! Oh no! That means Princess Kikyo isn't the real Princess. When the Queen finds out she's going to be heartbroken."_ She thought sadly.

"Then Kikyo isn't the real Princess. The real Princess is still out there somewhere. The poor Queen. . . She was so happy to see Kikyo." said Kagome now with tears in her eyes.

Inu yasha blinked then blushed. _"This girl . . . Her scent is so sweet. Wait a second! I can't believe this! She cares about what the Queen is going to feel when she finds out Kikyo isn't her daughter? She should be worried about herself! But . . .she's not . . . She cares more for other's feelings than her own. This girl seems to be the complete opposite of Kikyo. But . . . for some reason . . . . I don't want to see her to shed any tears. Is it possible for me to trust again after what happened with Kikyo? For once I think I will follow the damn monk's advice. This once only though. And I'm not going to tell him I did either."_ He thought staring at her.

Kagome caught him staring at her and asked. "What is it?" He blushed deeper, turning away and muttered. "Nothing" Kagome blinked in confusion then remembered. "Inu yasha?" She asked. He turned back to her. "What is the Shikon Jewel? I've heard Sango and Miroku talk about it before. Sango even saying I might be able to use it but I don't know what it is." She said.

Inu yasha raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what it is?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "The Shikon Jewel or Jewel of Four Souls is a jewel that has incredible power. Naraku wants the jewel for power. It's also the only thing that can in the right hands destroy him. Kikyo was the guardian but couldn't use the jewel. Ever since she died the jewel has been looking for a new guardian. Kaede has been protecting the jewel since Kikyo died." He finished.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and asked. "Could I be the new guardian?" He nodded. "Who knows? But we'll have to have the Jewel here to make sure. We'll find when we meet up with Sesshoumaru." He said, shrugging.

He saw that the others had already packed up and were going down the road already. He muttered a curse. Kagome blushed as he took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on. We're gonna fall behind." muttered Inu yasha blushing.

Kagome nodded and followed beside him. But he didn't let go of her hand. She looked ahead and saw that Miroku and Kouga were both grinning back at her in a knowing way. She blushed but didn't mind.

In fact she liked holding his hand. She just gave it a soft squeeze and watched as he blushed darker.

Inu yasha held her hand until they picked a spot for camp. She had just finished gathering the firewood and sat it next to the fire pit for Inu yasha. He had started building the fire already.

"Need anymore?" She asked. He shook his silver head. Kagome smiled and took a few steps before she tripped. She held out her arms to catch herself but ended up falling against something warm and soft. Arms went around her.

She blinked and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but blush. _"His eyes . . . . They're like that sunset I saw when I went to the surface. I feel so warm . . .What am I feeling? I think I know . . . this is love isn't it?. But I just met him right? I guess this is what they call love at first sight."_ She thought blushing darker.

"You okay? You need to be more careful." said Inu yasha with a slight blush. She nodded as he let go of her.

When dinner was ready Miroku was the one who started the conversation. "You know what Kouga and Inu yasha are Kagome?" He asked. Sango immediately stood and went into their tent with Kirara and her food. Knowing what was about to transpire.

Inu yasha was glaring at him while Kouga was growling. Kagome just shook her head; she had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen to Miroku.

"Kouga is a wolf demon. He's the Prince of the wolf demon tribe. The reason he's hunting Naraku is because Naraku murdered some of his tribe members" Miroku said casually.

She looked over at Kouga who looked furious. "Monk! You're **dead**!" He said growling. Kouga lunged at Miroku who had started running away. "There's no way you can get away Miroku!" He said angrily.

Miroku ran away yelling. "I KNOW! BUT I CAN TRY!" Kagome just laughed. She then looked over at Inu yasha who was smirking. "What about you Inu yasha?" She asked.

"I'm a half- demon. Half dog demon and half human. The reason I'm hunting Naraku is to get revenge for everything he's done." He finished looking at her hesitantly.

Kagome gave a soft smile and said softly. "It seems you were expecting me to do something. But the only thing I'm thinking about is . . . you getting revenge. I know you want revenge for everybody here too. That's why I think you are very brave." Inu yasha's eyes widened as he blushed bright red.

As Miroku ran by he shouted. "HE'S ALSO A PRINCE!" Kagome looked shocked while Inu yasha gave Miroku a death glare who had already gone. He shouted to Kouga as he ran by in a tornado.

"GIVE A FEW PUNCHES FOR ME!" She heard a reply of "SURE THING" as the tornado disappeared. But she was still in too much shock to laugh. _"Wow . . . He's a Prince. . . . A Prince! All this time I've been walking next to a Prince. But he seemed angry that Miroku told me. I wonder why?"_ She thought. She then asked in disbelief. "You're a Prince!"

She heard him mutter "I'm going to kill him if Kouga don't." but nodded. Kagome just smiled brightly at him. He turned to her and said. "My bastard of a brother is Prince. But I'm crown Prince." "You don't like your brother much huh?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Feh. He's only my half brother. The reason I hate him is obvious. He hates me too." Inu yasha said angrily. Kagome's eyes widened. "How can he hate you!" She asked in shock.

Inu yasha gave her a strange look. "In this land, half- demons are considered inferior by full blooded demons and feared by humans. I've been hated and feared by everyone except the people in this group. It's the same for every half-demon. Of course he hates me." Inu yasha finished angrily.

Kagome got tears in her eyes and said softly. "That's terrible. . . How could they do such a thing?" A tear ran down her cheek. Inu yasha looked shocked and quickly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't cry! It's ok! Just don't cry!" He said hurriedly. She sniffed but nodded. He gave a sigh and muttered blushing. "It's not that big of deal anyway." Then he stood and fled into the forest. She watched him go sadly. _"What did I do wrong?" _She thought.

It was very late and everybody had gone to bed except her. She had just had a conversation with Kouga while helping him put a bruised Miroku to bed. Kouga had been nice enough to bring Miroku back after beating him into the ground. He had finally caught him about an hour ago. Apparently Miroku was very sneaky and knew how to hide well.

She saw Inu yasha under a tree looking like he was asleep. Kagome walked over and sat down next to him. "You should be in bed Kagome." said Inu yasha opening his eyes. She smiled and replied. "I'm not sleepy. By the way . . . . . D. . . Did . . . . Did I say something to upset you Inu-yasha?"

"No, you didn't. Don't worry about it." He muttered blushing. Kagome nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, smiling as she blushed bright red._ "He's so warm... I feel so happy and content right now." _She thought as her breathing evened out.

Inu yasha blushed as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He just leaned back against the tree and put an arm around her. He let his eyes close and fell into a deep slumber.

To Be Continued. . . .

Ch. 4 Back Into the Water!

Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read. Don't forget to review!

Lady Sakura


	4. Back Into the Water!

_Ch.4 Back Into the Water!_

Disclaimer: Hello again. One again I don't own Inu-yasha. Okay now let's roll it!

It had been two days since that night. Inu yasha and Kagome seemed to be only getting closer. They had paced themselves a little bit more so they wouldn't be exhausted at night.

Kagome paused at her place beside Inu yasha. Since they were in the back nobody noticed her sudden stop except Inu yasha who had stopped too. He looked back at her over his shoulder with a concerned look.

"You okay?" He asked. She had a strange look on her face and her eyes were wide. Suddenly she darted forward to everyone's surprise. Kouga picked himself off the ground where he had been pushed by Miroku, who had gotten out of the way. He looked to where she was running and asked in shock. "What's with her!" He looked around the group for answer.

Everyone either shrugged or shook their head. Inu yasha then said. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He ran after her while the others followed closely behind him.

Kagome stopped and took in a deep breath. What lay before her was the ocean, sparkling beautifully with the sun's rays. She sighed loving the feel of being near the ocean again. She smiled as she heard a loud "Kagome!" and felt someone land beside her.

She looked over to Inu yasha who was looking at the ocean with soft eyes. She then heard Miroku say in amusement. "Of course a Mermaid would be attracted to the ocean. No wonder she ran."

Kagome made up her mind and started to slip of her shoes. Inu yasha looked at her like she was crazy. She wanted to laugh at his face. Then Sango came up beside her and started taking her own off. She then hitched up her kimono and went into the water.

Kagome did the same and followed Sango. Sango splashed soaking her through. She laughed splashing back. They looked over at the bewildered guys. "Come on! The water's great!" She said joyfully.

Kouga then grinned and jumped in splashing them as he went. He came up laughing as Sango threw water at him. Miroku joined them after taking off his shoes. Inu yasha was the only one who wasn't coming in.

Kagome laughed and dunked Miroku who came back up grinning mischievously. She dodged Miroku's returned attack and looked over at Inu yasha, who was still looking at them like they were nuts. She walked up to him smiling brightly.

She grabbed his hand making him blush and pulled him along into the water. He complied and she then dunked him. He came up sputtering and glared at her. She just laughed, then he grinned and splashed her.

She gave a surprised yelp as he grabbed and dunked her. She came up laughing. _"This means war Inu yasha!"_ She thought grinning. She then splashed Inu yasha which started a water war.

It was mid-afternoon and they were sitting in front of the beach, on the grass all out of breath. "That was so much fun!" exclaimed Sango giggling. The others nodded. "I haven't had fun like that since I was a pup." stated Kouga grinning. Miroku smiled and looked over at her and said. "All thanks to our little Mermaid."

Kagome blushed but smiled. Inu yasha was sitting beside her as usual. She turned toward him and asked slyly. "Did you enjoy **yourself** Inu-yasha?" He smirked and replied.

"Yeah, I did" He then took her hand causing her to blush. She squeezed his hand back. She then heard a deep smooth emotionless voice say. "Hello, Little brother"

Kagome looked up and saw two figures coming towards them. One was an old woman who was wearing a priestess's robes made up of a white top and a red hakama. She had long grey hair that was tied at the base of her head. She had an eye patch covering her right eye as the other looked at Kagome.

The other one was tall guy who had long silver hair that went past his knees. He had golden eyes like Inu yasha but they were cold and fixed on Kagome as well. He had dark red stripes on his face as well as a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

He was wearing a kimono made up of red and white with a purple and yellow sash. He had armor on and strapped to that armor were two swords. But what made Kagome blink was that he had a long fluffy white tail over his shoulder.

She looked over at Inu yasha who was growling. "Hello Sesshoumaru" He growled out. Then the old women which she figured were Kaede said. "Hello Inu yasha. I hope ye are well?"

Inu yasha nodded at her and muttered. "Hey Kaede" Kaede then spotted her and walked up to her. "Who are ye child?" She asked. Kagome gave a smile saying. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you"

Sesshoumaru then noticed their entwined hands and said smirking. "Little brother, don't tell me you picked this worthless human as your mate." She heard the others sigh and Miroku mutter. "Here they go again." as Kouga muttered. "Can't they learn to give it a rest?"

Inu yasha stood quickly letting go of her hand and shouted. "DON'T TALK ABOUT KAGOME LIKE THAT! SHE'S NOT WORTHLESS!" Sesshoumaru gave Inu yasha a smirk.

"Very well. We shall battle. Let's see who wins this round, Little brother." He replied coldly. Inu yasha grinned and said. "Bring it on! I can kick your ass anyday of the week!"

He pulled out Tetsuaiga as Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword, Tenseiga. They walked a little away from the group then went at eachother. Kagome worriedly looked at Miroku and asked. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?"

He shook his head and gave the fighting brothers a deadpan look. "They won't kill eachother but they **will** kill whoever interrupts them." He said casually. Kagome blinked but nodded.

Sango spoke up then. "I think we should find someplace to setup camp." She suggested. Kouga nodded and said. "She's right. Who knows how long Inukurro and Fluffy will go at it." Kagome couldn't hold in the giggle when Kouga called Sesshoumaru fluffy.

He grinned. They started walking away and Kagome cast one more worried glace over her shoulder.

Both Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru had found the camp alright. They both had arrived beaten pretty badly though Sesshoumaru claimed that he had won. Inu yasha had given a 'Feh' and left.

Kagome went in search of Inu yasha with bandages in her arms. She found him in a clearing. She knelt infront of him and started getting the bandages ready.

He let her bandage the wounds and she made sure she was gentle so she wouldn't cause him any pain. She then looked up at him and asked. "Inu yasha?" He just opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Does it hurt badly?" She asked hesitantly. He shook his head and looked the other way. Kagome gave a silent sigh. _"He obviously doesn't want to talk. His pride must be hurt from losing to Sesshoumaru. Or maybe it's because he was fighting for me and lost that he's upset about. Inu yasha . . . ."_ She thought gaining a soft smile.

She summoned up her courage, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back blushing bright red. He looked at her blushing with wide eyes.

"Thank you for defending me. It was really sweet." stated Kagome softly. Inu yasha's blush darkened and he stuttered out. "I . . . It . . . It was nothin."

Kagome smiled brightly as Sango came through the bushes. "Kagome! There you are! Kaede wants to talk to you." She said. Kagome nodded and stood. She gave Inu yasha another smile before following Sango.

Inu yasha put a hand on his cheek still blushing. _"Kagome . . ."_ He thought smiling softly.

Kagome walked over to Kaede with Sango by her side. "What is it Kaede? Sango said you wanted to speak with me." She said looking at her curiously. Kaede nodded.

"Sango has told me some things about ye. She said ye sensed Naraku's evil. Is this true?" asked Kaede. Kagome nodded and replied. "Yeah, it is."

Sango looked thoughtful and then asked Kaede. "If Kagome was able to sense Naraku then she might be able to use the Shikon Jewel right?" Kaede then looked at her, she seemed to be trying to look into her soul.

"I do sense spiritual powers within her. She holds a priestess's power. The Jewel might allow her to become the new guardian." explained Kaede.

"_I do? Wow . . . I never knew I held such power. Will I really be able to use the Shikon Jewel? If I can how will I use it? I don't know how to use it . . . Does Kaede know? Maybe she can teach me."_ She thought watching as Sango and Kaede talked.

Then she asked. "But Kaede I'm a Mermaid. How can I hold the powers of a priestess? I mean I thought you had to be human or hold a human soul." Kaede nodded. "Ai, that is true. But elves and other creatures can hold holy powers even demons but they are the rarest. The creature must have a pure heart in order to have those powers. Which makes ye very special, for ye hold those powers." finished Kaede.

Kagome nodded letting the thoughts go through her head. Kaede then looked at her. "Wait here. I'm going to retrieve the Jewel for ye." she said walking away. Kagome watched her go then turned to Sango.

"If I'm able to use the Jewel, what will that mean?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her seriously. "It would mean that we would have a real chance of beating Naraku. Remember, the Shikon Jewel is the only thing that can kill him. That's why he wants it. So nobody would be able to oppose him." She explained.

"_I would have to kill Naraku? Or at least give him the finishing blow. But I don't know how . . . . Everybody's going to be counting on me if the Jewel accepts me. I just hope I won't mess up and let Naraku get away. Can I even kill him? I guess I'll have to swim that current when it passes."_ She thought worriedly as Kaede came back.

Kaede rummaged through the bag she brought and produced a big round pink jewel. _"Is this the Shikon Jewel?"_ Kagome thought in wonder. "Ye know what this is. This is the Shikon Jewel." Kaede explained.

Kagome nodded and took the Jewel as Kaede handed it to her. It gave a soft pink glow. "The Jewel is reacting to Kagome." Kaede said softly. Sango nodded and asked. "Does that mean Kagome is the new guardian?"

"Yes, it does." She said. Kagome's eyes widened and she thought. _"I am? It accepted me? I'm the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel? . . . Amazing."_

Kaede then said seriously. "We will start ye's training at sunrise. So ye better get to bed and get some sleep." Kagome nodded and immediately followed Kaede's advice by walking into the tent she shared with Sango.

Kagome laid out her bed and crawled into it. She sighed still holding the Jewel. She watched as many colors whirled around in it. _"I know this isn't going to be fun."_ She thought heaving another soft sigh.

It was already early afternoon and Kagome was already exhausted. Kaede had taught her the basics of archery. She had said Kagome had a natural talent and was very impressed when her arrows had started glowing pink every time she launched them.

Kaede had also taught her about the Jewel. Kaede couldn't use the Jewel but had told her what Kikyo had said about the Jewel. Kagome was sitting under a tree while Kaede went back to camp to retrieve some food.

She looked down at the Jewel remembering what Kaede had told her. _"The Jewel uses emotion and the will. The more will you have for something to happen. The more power the Jewel produces. As long as I don't wish on the Jewel. If I wish then the wish has to be a pure one or the Jewel will twist it somehow. If the wish is pure then the Jewel will disappear. So all I have to do is make sure I don't wish on it. Easy enough." _She thought smiling.

She felt someone land beside her and looked up to see Inu yasha grinning down at her. He sat down and asked. "How's priestess training going?" Kagome gave Inu yasha a tired smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "That bad huh?" He asked. Kagome just gave him a smile and replied. "I'm just tired. Don't worry though it's to be expected. Just . . . I'm still not use to being on land instead of in the water yet." He nodded.

"Well if you haven't been able to sense me all day, then you have a lot to learn." He said smirking. Kagome looked at him in confusion and said. "I have been sensing you all day Inu yasha. I just didn't say anything."

Inu yasha gave her a shocked look as she said pointing to a tree across the clearing. "You've been in that tree all day." He gave her a small chuckle and replied. "Then you don't have anything else to learn. The only priestess that has been able to sense me is Kaede. The rest have much to learn."

Kagome beamed at his compliment. Just then Inu yasha heard Kaede coming and jumped into the tree they had been sitting under.

Kaede came back with some fruit and sat in the spot Inu yasha had occupied a moment ago. Kagome tossed a couple apples with the intent of letting Inu yasha catch them up in the air when Kaede wasn't looking.

Inu yasha caught them everytime. Kagome finished first and stood stretching sore muscles. Kaede stood as well but faced her.

"I need ye to listen. Ye are the new guardian of the Jewel and after Naraku more demons will come after ye for the Jewel. This is important for ye. Ye must always keep the Jewel with ye at all times. Do ye understand?" Kaede finished seriously.

Kagome nodded looking determined. Kaede tossed her a bow. "Good, now let's continue." She said. Kagome with held a groan.

It was very late and Kagome was sitting in a clearing a little ways from camp. She heard the bushes rustle and saw Inu yasha appear from them.

"There you are. What are you doing out here this late?" He asked concerned. Kagome gave him a soft smile as he sat down. "I was only thinking." she replied.

"Oh? What about?" asked Inu yasha curiously. "I hope I'm able to help you and the others defeat Naraku." said Kagome quietly. He looked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry. I know you can. I believe in you and so do the others." Inu yasha said softly, blushing. Kagome blushed but smiled and leaned into his embrace.

She felt Inu yasha shift slightly. "I was wondering . . ." He trailed off uncertain. Kagome looked up from her place on his shoulder. He looked hesitant.

"I was wondering if you would consider after this is all over with . . . . becoming my mate." He said hesitantly. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. "I would love that Inu yasha." She whispered softly.

Inu yasha gave her a soft smile and leaned down kissing her. She gasped but kissed him back fully. He pulled back and looked at her saying softly. "I promise I'll always protect Kagome."

She nodded blushing. She smiled brightly up at him and laid her head on his shoulder again. She closed her eyes and thought. _"Inu yasha just asked me to become his mate. I'm so happy. I'll be able to be with Inu yasha after everything is over."_ She thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was awakened by a stabbing pain. She looked around and saw Inu yasha was asleep. It was the middle of the night. She felt the pain again but more piercing.

It was just like before when she was turned human. She couldn't scream or anything. All she could do was close her eyes and bury her head in Inu yasha's chest. That woke Inu yasha up and he looked around.

He then looked down to see Kagome in pain. "Kagome! What's wrong!" He asked hastily. But she couldn't speak. She then glowed and when it faded so did the pain.

She didn't want to look down but she did and she found that she had her tail and fins back. She looked up to see Inu yasha's shocked face. But then she noticed she couldn't breath and held a hand to her throat.

Inu yasha got the message and was instantly zipping past trees towards the ocean. When he arrived he leapt and landed on a rock. The he set her gently in the water. She sunk into the water.

Kagome sighed as she could breathe again and looked at her fins. _"But how? How did I become a Mermaid again? I don't understand . . . Was Naraku's spell just supposed to last a little while?" _She thought confused and shocked.

She then looked up. _"Inu yasha must be getting worried about me. I need to go up."_ She thought. She was glad that she had never taken her top that she usually wore off. The kimono was just too heavy. She took the kimono off and pulled it into her arms then swam up.

She broke the surface and heard Inu yasha give a sigh of relief. He was sitting on the rock, he had landed on. Kagome pulled herself up on the rock too. She set the kimono down as Inu yasha gave her a worried look.

"You sure you shouldn't stay in there?" asked Inu yasha. Kagome gave him a soft smile and replied. "We can breathe air just fine. It's just . . . . if we're not exposed to water for a long period of time then we start to dehydrate. Then we become unable to breathe. It's our body's way of telling us to get to water quick."

Inu yasha nodded and reached a hesitant hand out and placed it on her tail. She gave a little wiggle. "I expected a Mermaid's tail to be like a snake. But it feels like silk even though you have scales." said Inu yasha smiling softly.

She beamed at him as he stood. "I need to wake the others and tell them what happened." He said looking down her. Kagome nodded and said. "I'll be waiting on the shore." He nodded and leapt off.

Kagome watched him go then gathered the kimono and slid off the rock. She let herself sink as she took in a deep breath and smiled. Then she swam to the beach and pulled herself up on it. She gave a sigh as the waves brushed her fin.

"_Now all I have to do is. . . . the waiting."_ She thought looking where she knew the others would be coming.

She didn't have to wait long when she saw a lantern coming closer. She heard Inu yasha call her name and she shouted. "INU YASHA! I'M OVER HERE!" Inu yasha appeared as well as the others.

They all looked at her shocked. Kaede came up beside as Sango knelt beside. "What happened Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head and replied. "I have no idea."

Miroku came and knelt beside her as well. He seemed to be examining her with his eyes. But Kaede was examining her. She could feel her hands on her tail and fin. Kaede then stood as well as Miroku.

"It looks like the spell was supposed to last only about a week." Miroku said calmly. The others nodded then Kouga got a confused look. "But why change her back in the dead of night?" he asked.

"When was the spell put on ye, Kagome?" asked Kaede. Kagome got a thought look then said. "Early morning as I remember it." Kaede nodded and turned the others.

"The spell may be a little off but technically it is early morning." said Miroku. Sesshoumaru then spoke up. "Looks like we have a plan of attack now." He said calmly.

The others looked at him in confusion then realization crossed Kouga's face. He turned to the others and said. "What he means is that Kagome can go down and get Naraku to come to the surface. Then we can attack and defeat him." The other's eyes widened as each nodded.

Then Sango stood. "We need to do this as soon as possible. Naraku might be able to tell when his spells wear off." She said seriously. Then Miroku suggested. "Mid morning?" Everyone but Inu yasha nodded.

"And how is Kagome going to get Naraku up here?" asked Inu yasha calmly. Kaede answered him. "With her powers." Sango looked down at her and smiled gently. "Better get some sleep Kagome." said Sango. Kagome just nodded slowly.

Kagome sighed and watched as everyone but Inu yasha left. The Jewel glowed softly around her bare neck. She wiggled down until half of her tail was emerged in the shallow water.

Inu yasha just laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed but smiled. "Inu yasha, you can't be very comfortable with all this water soaking you." said Kagome.

He shook his silver head and replied. "It doesn't bother me. Besides . . . . . like I'm going to let my mate sleep alone." He blushed but smiled and tightened his arms around her. Kagome just smiled and curled up around him slowly falling asleep.

To Be Continued . . . .

Ch. 5 What now?

For those who are wondering where Shippo is and why isn't he in the story. The reason is because I wanted to put him in the sequel instead. But don't worry he will be showing up. Til then! Ja Ne!

Lady Sakura


	5. What Now?

_Ch.5 What now?_

Disclaimer: Hello! Here you go! I don't own Inu-yasha. Okay now on to the show!

Kagome had just finished receiving the plan. She was only supposed to get Naraku to the surface, Easier said than done. "Okay, I'll be off then." said Kagome.

Inu yasha nodded and replied. "You better come back Kagome." Kagome gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry Inu yasha." She said smiling as she dove into the water.

As she swam she smiled, feeling the water rushing past her and watching the sea creatures go about their normal routine.

"_I have to hurry. Naraku might already know that I survived. If he doesn't . . . . I'll have the element of surprise. The sooner I get Naraku to the surface the sooner this will be all over." _She thought determinedly.

She started to speed up more as the palace came into view. She stopped at the archway that made it so the palace grounds started and the city ended. Only certain Merpeople were allowed beyond this point.

She looked around to see no guards. _"That's strange . . . Where are all the guards? They're usually guarding the archway so no one gets through that might put the royal family in danger. Maybe . . . Maybe Naraku is letting me pass to try to trap me. I have no choice; I have to take the chance. I'll just have to be more cautious. I have no Inu yasha here to help me." _She thought anxiously.

Kagome swam through the archway and around to the back of the palace. She looked over the wall and saw a hidden entrance. _"Probably the servant's entrance." _She thought.

She swam up to it and started feeling along the wall with her hand. She heard something click and the door slid open. She smiled and swam through quickly.

Not a moment to soon, the door immediately closed behind her. She looked around; she was in a long corridor. _"Or maybe that wasn't the servant's entrance." _She thought.

She swam along the corridor with her senses alert. She passed statues and paintings. Her eyes then widened. _"Wait a minute. . . How am I supposed to find Naraku! I know he would probably be in the Prince's chambers. But I don't where those are either! Well, this is a fine barrel of seaweed!" _She thought in frustration.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a presence approaching her. _"Huh? Who's that? Wait! I have to hide!" _She thought anxiously.

But there was no place to hide or rooms. The presence finally made itself known as it appeared. Kagome gasped as a girl who looked similar to her stopped right infront of her.

She looked older but her hair was longer and straight. Her eyes were more cold and calm than Kagome's, who was bright and had a fire in them. She was paler as well. Her tail was a bright red and her top was white. But seemed to have another top over it that looked like a sleeveless kimono top that stopped where the other top did, it was also white.

"_It's Kikyo! Now that I see it more, up close her top and tail look like the priestess's robes Kaede wears. Wait she's the enemy! She's working with Naraku! How could I! I almost forgot that!"_ thought Kagome as she watched Kikyo cautiously.

Kikyo looked at her through narrowed eyes and asked coldly. "Who are you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as well. "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

Kikyo looked her up and down and seemed to be looking into her whether than at her. "I see, you're a priestess. I can sense it. Tell me why you are here." She replied calmly.

Kagome gave a look of confusion. _"What? She wants me to tell her why I'm here? Does she think I'm stupid or something? But she never seems happy whenever Naraku is near . . . But she was working with him. With everything I've seen . . . I believe anything is possible. Maybe Inu yasha was wrong . . . Maybe Kikyo is on our side but nobody but she knows it."_ She thought seriously.

Kagome made up her mind and said. "I'm here to lure Naraku to surface so the others can kill him. I'm helping Inu yasha."

Kagome waited to see whether her hunch was right on not. Kikyo kept that cold, calm look. Then she said. "I see, go ahead."

Kagome couldn't help herself she gave Kikyo a look of incredous. "Aren't you going to try and stop me? Inu yasha told me you were working with Naraku fifty years ago. Why would you want him dead?" She asked in confusion.

Kikyo gave a small smile and replied. "I wanted freedom from being the guardian of the jewel. That is all. I was willing to do anything to gain that freedom. Now I need no freedom. I am dead and wish to only rest in peace."

Kagome looked at her sadly and asked. "How? How can I help? I don't see how killing Naraku will let you rest Kikyo."

Kikyo kept that small smile but it became sadder. "I'm connected to Naraku since he revived me. Though I wish I wasn't, once Naraku dies so will I. I'll be able to regain my freedom." Kikyo said her voice still calm.

Kagome nodded in understanding and gave Kikyo a sad smile. "I promise Kikyo we'll defeat him." she said determinedly.

Kagome went to leave but Kikyo's voice stopped her. "Wait, Kagome" She turned around to see Kikyo looking if possible even more serious than before.

"The Queen knows all of this. Naraku doesn't know that she has this knowledge. She also knows that the real Princess was coming to destroy Naraku." She said.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? What do you mean?" asked Kagome in disbelief. Kikyo nodded and replied.

"It is unusual for Mermaids to have black hair especially as black as ours. But the Queen confided in me and told me that her daughter had raven black hair but with a certain blue shine to it. That was why when I arrived at first she thought I was her daughter until I told her the truth. When the Queen had gotten a good look at me she noticed that my hair had a purple shine to it instead of blue."

Kikyo paused looking at Kagome. "She knew instantly that I wasn't her daughter and that's when I told her about Naraku. I know you are the true Princess." finished Kikyo to a shocked Kagome.

Kikyo gave another small smile. "I'm going to tell the Queen that you are here. She only wished to know that her daughter was safe and happy. I'll also keep Naraku away from the Queen." said Kikyo. Kagome just nodded dumbly as Kikyo swam away.

She snapped herself out of it and swam the opposite direction of Kikyo. _"I'm the Princess? I thought I was going to have heart attack back there! I can't think about this now! I have a job to do! I have to find Naraku! Everyone's counting on me!"_ thought Kagome seriously.

As she swam her thoughts drifted. _"Poor Kikyo . . . All she wanted was freedom and went to the extremes of enlisting Naraku's help. I'll make sure her final wish is granted."_ She thought sadly.

She came up to a crossroads of corridors. She looked at the three directions nervously. _"Which way? Wait I know! Why didn't I think of this sooner! This is why Kaede was teaching how to sense presences! I just need to sense Naraku's aura!" _She thought smiling happily.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt an evil aura nearby to the left. The aura made a shiver of dread run down her spine. She gave a glare and turned left. She kept sensing the aura and came to a door. She gave an inaudible sigh.

She opened the door and saw the same long wavy black hair that she had when this had all started. He turned around smirking, though she saw surprise flash through his eyes and He said smoothly. "Hello Lady Kagome. What a surprise to see you again. It's been awhile has it not?"

Kagome felt anger wash over her and narrowed her eyes at him. "I BET IT IS! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She shouted.

He just chuckled. "So angry, Lady Kagome. It is most unbefitting for a Lady of your caliber. Don't you agree Princess Kagome?" Naraku said. Kagome gasped.

"You knew!" She said in shock. "Of course. That is why you needed to be dealt with. Once you realized who you were, you would come and Kikyo would be found out. Now you see that my actions were only reasonable." finished Naraku.

"_Reasonable? Reasonable? He's nuts! I just found out that I'm the Princess! I wouldn't be able to figure it out by myself! How would I! I've been living by myself ever since I was a Mer-girl"_ She thought angrily.

"You're a monster" She stated. "Now Lady Kagome, you know insulting is rude." He replied. Kagome just glared at him. Then his eyes locked onto the Jewel around her neck.

His eyes narrowed and the smirk disappeared. "Kanna. Kagura." He called. The same white haired Mer-girl appeared. Next to her appeared a girl that looked about Sesshoumaru's age.

She had black hair that was in a short ponytail being held with a feather. She had ruby red eyes and had a fan hiding the rest of her face. But she had dark red tail that was almost black. She had a light blue top though. Kagome knew both of these girls were demons.

But the girl Kagura was regarding her with hopeful eyes. _"Wait . . . Hopeful? Why?"_ thought Kagome uncertain.

Kagura's eyes landed on the Jewel around her neck as she gave Kanna a meaningful look. Kanna just nodded. Kagome was confused about what was happening between the two girls. It seemed Naraku wasn't noticing it though.

Kagome turned her eyes back to Naraku as the smirk returned. _"I'm starting to hate that smirk of his."_ She thought angrily.

She then focused her energy on the Jewel just like Kaede had taught and sent a blast at Naraku. He couldn't dodge and he created a hole through the wall as he went through. She pulled the bow and quiver that she had off her back. She held her bow and notched an arrow at him.

She once again focused on Jewel but this time the arrow as well. He dodge this time but wasn't able to dodge the arrow. The arrow only scraped his cheek though. Kagome smirked.

It looked like she was making Naraku angry. She looked over at Kagura and Kanna. _"Why aren't they helping him?" _She thought in confusion.

She sent another blast of energy toward him but he dodged and sent a blast of black energy at her. She dodged it but he sent another right after. Kagome gasped as the black ball came toward, she had no time to dodge.

Then suddenly Kanna swam infront of her. Kagome's eyes widen as the mirror in her hands glowed. The black energy bounced off and went back at Naraku.

He just seemed to absorb the energy back. He was glaring at Kanna and her. "Kagura" said Kanna softly. Kagura came rushing past her and said. "I'm on it!"

Kagome gasped as Kagura closed her fan and said. "Dance of Blades!" White slashes of energy appeared and Naraku dodged again, glaring at Kagura now.

Kanna turned around and faced her. "Kagome?" She asked in that same soft voice. Kagome blinked and answered. "Yes? What is it?"

"What is your plan?" She asked. "Plan?" asked Kagome. "To destroy Naraku. What is your plan?" replied Kanna. Realization went through Kagome's eyes as she said.

"To get Naraku to the surface, there are others on land waiting to attack him." Kanna nodded and looked at Kagura for a moment before facing her again. "Kagura knows now." She simply said.

She nodded as Kanna said. "I'm going to the surface to tell the others. Help Kagura." Kanna then started swimming toward the surface as Kagome swam toward Kagura.

She notched another arrow and sent it flying as Kagura sent her attack again. She looked at her quiver. _"I'm going to have save the rest of my arrows. I'll need them more on land. They can't really move as fast in the water. No wonder he's able to dodge." _She thought.

She started sending blast after blast of energy. Each blast had a light pink shine to it. Naraku had to work dodging Kagura's attacks as well her own.

"_Once we get on land . . . . Naraku won't stand a chance."_ She thought certainly.

Suddenly she watched Naraku break through the surface and Kagura follow. Kagome then broke through the surface and saw that everybody had already started. She looked around for Kanna and found her on the shore wearing a white kimono.

She looked over at Naraku and Kagura and saw that they both had kimonos on. _"They changed back to their real forms."_ She thought amazed. She felt someone land next to her on the rock.

She looked up to see Inu yasha staring down at her grinning. "Good job Kagome" He said. Kagome gave him a bright smile. He knelt down and cupped her cheek.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked her softly. Kagome shook her head smiling. He eyes traveled to her arm and they widened. "Yes, you are! You're arm is bleeding!" He said.

Kagome then glanced down at her arm to see a shallow but long slash on her arm. "I didn't even notice that." Kagome said in surprise. She heard a loud "Inu yasha!" and looked up to see another black ball coming at them.

She heard Inu yasha start growling as he lifted Tetsuaiga. She focused on the Jewel again and sent another pink energy blast. It collided with the black and went through. She heard Naraku give a cry of pain.

Kagome knew they were winning and Naraku was losing. Naraku looked pretty beaten up. With everyone attacking him, he couldn't just dodge. Though she saw the others had injuries as well.

"_Probably from those energy blasts. But everyone is alright, that's all that matters. I can't believe in such a short amount of time the end of the battle is near. But it was probably a long wait for them."_ She thought.

Inu yasha looked at the damage that Kagome had caused and grinned. "Kagome?" He asked. She blinked and looked up at him. "You trust me right?" He asked seriously but grinning.

Kagome blinked in confusion and replied. "Of course Inu yasha! I thought you knew that already! Then she noticed the look she was getting. Why?"

He suddenly picked her up bridal style as she gave a yelp of surprise. "I say we finish Naraku off together." He said looking at her for confirmation. Kagome nodded and gave him a determined smile.

He leapt from rock to rock until they were near Naraku. She saw Sango throwing her hirokostu while Miroku was throwing ofudas.

Kouga was kicking and punching using his speed to dodge while Sesshoumaru was using the other one of his swords the Tokijin. Kagura was using her wind blades while Kanna was merely sending attacks back at Naraku while protecting Kaede, who was sending arrow after arrow.

Inu yasha set her down gently and raised Tetsuaiga. He looked down at her and asked. "Ready?" Kagome nodded and focused on the Jewel again. Sesshoumaru looked over towards them and sent a slash at Inu yasha. Inu yasha sliced down while shouting. "Backlash Wave!"

Directing the attack at Naraku instead of Sesshoumaru, who leapt out of it path. Kagome released a bigger blast this time and it turned the many tornadoes into one surrounded in pink light.

They waited until the dust cleared and Sango asked. "Is it over?" She looked over at Miroku who glaring, while his gloved hand was made into a fist. "No, it's not." He replied.

Sango's eyes widened than narrowed on the spot where Naraku was last. Suddenly Kagome felt the rock move and then felt vines wrapping around her. She gave a cry as she was lifted upward.

"KAGOME!" Inu yasha shouted looking up at her with wide eyes. She heard a voice behind her said. "Princess, give me the Shikon Jewel." She turned around as much as she could in the vine's grip.

She came face to face with Naraku. He was glaring but smirking. "No! I won't!" She cried out as she thrust her hands onto his shoulders. She concentrated her whole heart and soul on the Jewel.

A bright pink light shined through the area causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it disappeared both Naraku and Kagome were gone. Inu yasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome!" He shouted. He looked around to see the others searching for her. He looked down at the water, sheathed Tetsuaiga. Then dove into the water and started swimming.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was exhausted. A figure approached her then. It was a Mermaid with long dark purple hair and a purple tail. She had a blue top on. Her clear green eyes held kindness in them. But what caught Kagome was the crown on her head.

Kagome couldn't talk though, she was just too tired. The Queen just smiled softly. "Your place is up there. Kikyo told me that you were here. I just met you only to have to let you go. But I know you would be unhappy if you stayed down here. All I ask is that you visit me." She finished sadly.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she gasped out. "Kikyo?" The Queen nodded. "Yes, Kikyo. She died the moment Naraku was killed. But we will bury her in the royal cemetery and make a memorial for her." The Queen replied softly.

Kagome smiled thinking. _"I was able to keep my promise." _She felt something being slipped on her finger. She looked down to see a beautiful silver ring with seashells carved into it with a white stone she had never seen before. It seemed to glow all colors like the Shikon Jewel.

"This is a Royal ring. Only those of the Royal family wear one. This one was made especially for the Princess of the Royal family. It shows who you are as well it also tells me when you want to see me. Just focus on me and I'll be there." said The Queen softly.

She leaned up and kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered. "Goodbye, my Daughter." Then she seemed to just vanish. Kagome couldn't control the darkness passing over her again.

She woke again for what seemed to hours after when it was really only minutes. She gave a gasp and looked at the Shikon Jewel. It was glowing brightly. Suddenly it seemed to crack then fade.

Kagome gasped again as she felt herself changing again. She felt slightly different as well. _"The Jewel . . . When it disappeared . . . Part of it, became a part of me . . . While the other part of the Jewel changed me back to human as it faded."_ She thought in shock.

But she didn't feel any pain like when Naraku's spell changed her. It was uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't handle. She felt something wrap around her and realized it was a simple dress.

Then she stopped glowing, and then she couldn't breathe again but she was too tired to swim to the surface this time. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and realized she was going upward.

She coughed when she broke through the surface and gasped for breath. She was then set down gently. She heard a number of "Kagome"s. She smiled as she looked up to see a wet Inu yasha grinning down at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Kagome nodded and replied. "Yeah, just a little tired. That last attack wiped me out." She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Then she heard Kaede's voice. "Where is the Shikon Jewel? Kagome what happened to the Jewel after ye destroyed Naraku?" asked Kaede. She had everyone's attention now including Kanna's and Kagura's.

Kagome noticed Kagura seemed to be standing a little closer to Sesshoumaru than anyone else she had seen. Something else she had never seen before and she bet if Inu yasha noticed he would die from shock. Sesshoumaru had a slight blush on his face.

While Kagura was blushing but smirking at him seductively while looking at her. She also noticed Sango and Miroku were holding hands. Sango bright red while Miroku was grinning broadly.

"The Shikon Jewel is no more. It vanished. But when it vanished a part of it went inside of me. I think the other part of the Jewel changed me back." replied Kagome.

The others except Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful. Then Miroku noticed her hand and let go Sango's to kneel down beside her. He took her hand and looked at the ring on it.

"Kagome, where did you get this from? It looks like a Royal ring." Miroku said looking at her. Kagome smiled brightly. "While I was conscious for a short period the Queen came to me and gave me this ring. I had met Kikyo on the way to find Naraku and she told me that I was the Princess. So I guess you can say I met my Mother."

She paused looking at the shocked faces. "She gave me this ring and told me it shows who I am. It also let her know when I'm near on the shore so she can visit me." Kagome finished brightly.

Kaede looked at her in shock and asked. "You met my Sister?" Kagome nodded. "Kikyo helped me. She went and protected the Queen or Mother. Kaede . . . Kikyo's only wish was for freedom. Her last wish was for her to rest in peace. She told me that once Naraku died, she would too." She said sadly looking at Kaede.

Kaede nodded and smiled softly at her. She felt Inu yasha squeeze her and smiled up at him. "Look everybody!" exclaimed Sango. She turned her head toward to look at what Sango was looking at.

It was the sunrise; she hadn't realized how long the battle was when it seemed so short. "It's the start of a new day! The beginning for life! Now we can move forward!" said Kagome happily.

"Yes, I quite agree Kagome." stated Miroku grabbing Sango's hand again making her turn bright red but smile. She heard other murmurs of agreement.

She looked up at Inu yasha smiling. She placed her hand on his cheek turning his face towards her. She then kissed him softly. She felt his arms tighten around her as he kissed her back, smiling softly against her lips.

She pulled back and placed her forehead against his. "The start of a new day, to fill with new memories and experiences. Looks like I can come with you Inu yasha after all. I was scared when I changed back that I wouldn't be able to. But now I'm not. My place is with you Inu yasha and will be always." She finished softly against his lips.

Inu yasha just smiled softly. "You're right it is the start of a new day. My place is with you too Kagome. I love you." He replied just as soft.

"I love you too Inu yasha" Kagome whispered. He just held her as they watched the sunrise. The sunrise that held all their hopes, dreams, destiny, and their future.

_Owari _

I hope you will read the sequel! I can finally get it out since I have a new computer. Yay! Old one crashed. The title is And the Sea Turns. Be on the look out!

Lady Sakura


End file.
